


Lessons Learned

by MissCrazyWriter321



Series: Bite-Sized Zoo Fics [1]
Category: Zoo (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Bonding, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Guilt, early season one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29891403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCrazyWriter321/pseuds/MissCrazyWriter321
Summary: “Would you change it, if you could?”
Relationships: Chloe Tousignant & Mitch Morgan
Series: Bite-Sized Zoo Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197806
Kudos: 1





	Lessons Learned

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off a song challenge from Tumblr, from user amandamonroe. The song was "Lessons Learned" by Carrie Underwood, and the fic was based off these lyrics in particular: 
> 
> "Been some signs I didn’t see,  
> Hearts that I hurt needlessly  
> Some wounds  
> That I wish I could have one more chance to mend.”

“Would you change it, if you could?” 

He hesitated, half-tempted to ignore her and keep working on the cure. He could totally pretend like he hadn’t heard her, right? Because this sounded suspiciously like a heart-to-heart, and he didn’t do those. (At least not before he met a nosy reporter and found a conspiracy happening right under everyone’s noses.) 

“Change what?” He asked finally.

“Would you stay? Be there for Clem and Audra, instead of running away?” 

“You’re the analyst. What do you think?” 

“I think you’d give anything to be there for them.”

And of course, she was right.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
